Immer wenn es dunkel wird
by Nara D
Summary: Eine kleine BBM-Drabblesammlung
1. Mexiko

**Mexiko **

Es geschieht nachts in einer finsteren Ecke zwischen zwei heruntergekommenen Häusern in Ciudad Juárez, Mexiko.

Ein hübscher, junger Bursche mit geschmeidigem Körper und eingefallenem Gesicht kniet vor einem Mann Mitte dreißig: Kariertes Hemd, zerfranster Cowboyhut…einer dieser typischen Amerikaner, wie sie hier oft auftauchen. Sie lassen die Grenze zwischen Texas und Mexiko hinter sich, stillen für ein paar Nächte ihre Lust nach männlichem Fleisch und kehren dann zu ihren nichts ahnenden Ehefrauen zurück. Unscheinbare Kerle mit dunklen Geheimnissen. Wie dieser hier.

Unterdrücktes Stöhnen weht über die kaum beleuchtete Straße. Füßescharren. Gepresstes Gemurmel. Kurze Zeit später tritt der jüngere der beiden Männer aus der Dunkelheit der Häuser hervor, spuckt auf den staubigen Boden und verschwindet in der nächstbesten Kneipe, um mit einem Feierabendschnaps den Geschmack seines letzten Freiers hinunterzuspülen.

In der Dunkelheit der Häuser lässt sich Jack Twist zu Boden sinken und vergräbt, zitternd vor Selbsthass und Ekel, das Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Er denkt an einen anderen Mann, weit weg, in Wyoming, der ihm vor wenigen Tagen erneut das Herz gebrochen hat.

"Ist eine verdammt unbefriedigende Scheißsituation!" zischt Jack und verflucht die Tränen, die seine Finger benetzen. Denn was bringt es schon um ein Leben zu weinen, das man niemals hatte?


	2. Träume

**Bittersüß**

_Raues Stöhnen dringt an sein Ohr. Jack erbebt unter der Berührung vertrauter Finger und drängt sich fordernd gegen den Körper hinter ihm. Er spürt heißen Atem in seinem Nacken, fühlt Ennis in jeder Faser seines Leibes, als der ein weiteres Mal zustößt… _

Schweißgebadet wachte er auf. Sein keuchender Atem schien ohrenbetäubend laut in der nächtlichen Stille. Unwillkürlich suchte er nach Ennis, sich schmerzlich nach der Nähe sehnend, die ihm so plötzlich entzogen worden war. Seine Hand glitt hektisch über die zerwühlten Laken und zuckte zurück, als Lureen im Schlaf seufzte.

Nur ein bittersüßer Traum… verschluckt von der Dunkelheit des Schlafzimmers.

**Böse Träume**

Schweißgebadet schreckte er aus dem Schlaf. Sein keuchender Atem schien ohrenbetäubend laut in der nächtlichen Stille. Ennis rieb sich die Augen, um die letzten Fetzen seines Traums loszuwerden. Doch die gerade durchlebten Bilder schienen in der Dunkelheit auf ihn zu lauern, warteten nur darauf mit ungeahnter Heftigkeit aus den finstersten Ecken seines Wohnwagens hervorzubrechen und erneut Jack Twists geschundenes Gesicht heraufzubeschwören.

Nur ein Traum…

Ennis wühlte sich unter seiner Decke hervor und tastete hektisch nach dem Lichtschalter, um den nachhallenden Schrecken zusammen mit der Dunkelheit zu verbannen.

Nur ein Unfall…

Wer sollte das glauben?

Ennis del Mar tat es nicht!


	3. Freiheit

"Jack mein Junge, das hier könnt ich ewig tun." Ennis hob den Arm und machte, die gerade geleerte Whiskyflasche noch in der Hand, eine Geste, die ihr gesamtes derzeitiges Leben auf dem Brokeback umfassen sollte. Grinsend und ungewohnt selbstvergessen blickte er in die Ferne und schien dort mehr zu sehen, als die endlose, menschlose Dunkelheit um sie herum. Jack beobachtete ihn von der Seite und lächelte verstohlen. Der Widerschein der Flammen ihres kleinen Lagerfeuers tanzte auf Ennis' Gesicht, doch Jack war sich sicher, dass sie nicht der einzige Grund für das Funkeln in dessen Augen waren. Seine Hand legte sich auf ein Bein des Blonden und der kehrte zurück von wo auch immer er gewesen war.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Ennis grinste abermals, ein wenig verkniffen diesmal, und nur ein paar Atemzüge später wälzten sich zwei ineinander verschlungene Körper über den staubigen Boden. Raues Keuchen rann in die Nacht hinaus, schwoll an, versiegte. Atemlos blieben sie noch einen Moment liegen, Schulter an Schulter, den Blick in den endlosen Nachthimmel gerichtet. Das Leben, pur und rein, pulsierte in ihren Herzen und entlud sich in einem zweistimmigen Lachen. Weil sie hier waren. Frei waren.

Frei wie zwei Schiffsbrüchige auf einer einsamen Insel.


End file.
